


Cold

by LovelyStories



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Crying, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyStories/pseuds/LovelyStories
Summary: Nightmares. It was nightmares that would harass Tord relentlessly throughout his nights. Sometimes he agonizingly suffered through them. Other times, he feels as if he just can't handle them anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a sequel to "Tightened Chests and Shaky Breaths". It does not need to be, though, but it would help explain a thing or two.

Edd's cold fingers lightly traced the cuts and bruises along Tord's arms, sending uncomfortable shivers up and down Tord's spine.

"Disgusting."

"Of course you'd do this to yourself."

"You're pathetic."

Edd's words were breathed into Tord's ears, his icy breath hitting him, causing a faint tingle to dance along his ears.

Edd's fingers trailed up from Tord's arms, along his neck, and finally rested on his cheek, cupping it in his chilling touch.

Edd's cold and piercing gaze stared uninterested at Tord's eyes and they danced around Tord's face, taking in all the blemishes and marks on it.

"Stop trying to be dramatic."

"You're so disappointing."

"Why are you being an attention hog?"

Edd's words fluidly dripped from his mouth, the sounds easily reaching Tord's ears, causing him to shudder.

Cold.

So cold.

Tears gathered at Tord's dull eyes and they began to fall down his face. Edd's eyebrows lifted in dim consideration, and his wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Of course you'd need help."

"Stop wasting my time."

"Get your act together."

...

Edd was _freezing_.

...

Tord's eyelids fluttered open halfway, and he felt a wet spot on his pillow under his cheeks. Tord's eyes adjusted to the darkness and spotted the glaring red light of his alarm clock.

2:23 A.M.

Tord shuddered, remembering the dream and pulled his blanket tighter around him, the thought of it making him realize how cold the air of his apartment was.

Tord curled up into himself, assuming a fetal position, trying to squeeze all the warmth he could get out of his natural body heat along with the blanket.

It wasn't enough.

Tord rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling, forgetting about the meaningless task. He wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, he never was able to after waking up. Not after _he_ was in his dreams.

Tord was struck with a sickening idea and slowly sat up, the blanket falling down into his lap, pooling around him. He scooted over to the edge of the bed and stood up, walking to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and reached to the back, pulling out a jewelry box. He may have silver in here, but it wasn't anything wearable.

Tord grabbed it and his red hoodie which had laid on top off his dresser, planning to wear it after he would be done to possibly warm himself up, and he made his way to his bedroom door, leaving the room and heading to the bathroom down the hall.

He wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not, but Tord could have sworn he felt a chilling hand ghost over his cheek.

This seemed to give Tord that little push to hurry up.

He finally reached the room and didn't bother to close the door, simply opting to flick the light on instead.

Tord swiftly took his pajama pants off, leaving him only in his black tank top and red boxers. He spared a glance at his prosthetic arm and remembered how his arms in the dream were.

He looked more normal a few years ago, back when he first began to have urges. Since when the dreams first began, few and far apart, he always looked as he did before he returned to Edd, Tom and Matt's home to retrieve his robot.

Their home. He intruded into their privacy and ruined their life. He killed a bystander. He had never hurt someone he didn't mean to before.

Tord shuddered and quickly sat down, cross legged. He set his hoodie to the side and he held the wooden box in his hands. Sure, he kept it with him throughout the years, but he rarely ever actually pressed the blade against himself. He took a deep breath and opened the box, taking out the razor.

Tord set the box aside and he shakily led it to his lower thighs. He hesitantly pressed down and dragged it horizontally, letting out a sob as he did so.

"Stop. Why are you doing this? You said would wouldn't do it anymore," he thought to himself, weakly trying to convince himself to stop.

It didn't work.

After being sickly satisfied with the pools of blood flooding from his thighs onto the floor, he moved to his only good arm. His lip was trembling and his vision was blurry. His sobs had became silent, and they gently racked his frame. He was about to press the blade to his arm when he felt frigid air seem to wrap around his hand, almost as if it actually...

Tord threw the razor across the small room and it landed with a clatter at the edge of his bathtub. Tord dug his nails into his scalp, trying anything to ground himself back into reality as he began to cry out audibly, once more.

Tord felt the cool air wrap itself around him as the whispers from his dreams began to flood back into his mind.

"Worthless."

"Revolting."

"Useless."

"...Tord?"

Tord froze. That wasn't right, he never said his name in his dreams. It wasn't until he heard a curse and felt two hands firmly grasping his shoulders that he finally came back to his surroundings.

 _Edd_.

"Tord? Tord!" Edd looked downright terrified. He seemed to be at a loss of words, yet looked as if he had everything to say at once, "Come on, please say something..."

He looked desperate.

Tord felt so idiotic, how could he have gotten caught? He should have just closed the stupid door, or, better yet, not have done this at all.

Tord felt the chilling air settle around him once more, choking him. He attempted to wheeze out a few words, but merely managed a few curses and stutters.

At this point, Edd was crying, he looked frantic and clearly didn't understand how to handle the situation. He turned around and looked through the drawers under the sink and let out an audible gasp as he found bandages and some tools for cleaning the cuts itself. He fumbled with them, almost dropping them as he set them down onto Tord's hoodie to keep them clean.

Edd quickly wiped his tears away and attempted to gain his composure, "I-I'm sorry... I have to clean them so t-they won't get infected..."

Tord had his eyes closed and his face was scrunched up. Why did this have to happen?

By the time a few minutes had past, the only sounds heard were the slight sniffling of the two. Edd was just finishing up wrapping Tord's legs, and he put everything away. At this point Tord simply had his eyes downcast, looking at his lap.

Tord suddenly found himself wrapped into a tight embrace.

"Please don't do that again..." Edd mumbled as he held Tord close.

All Tord could think about was how warm Edd was.

Tord found himself hugging Edd back reassuringly, "I hope I don't..."

 


End file.
